


Marvel One Shot Request Book

by Clints_Arrows



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Requests, What-If, X-men - Freeform, all things marvel, everyone is good bros, pure bliss, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints_Arrows/pseuds/Clints_Arrows
Summary: This is purely a request book. It is for all the requests I may get for any and all Marvel characters that you can think of. If there is a character you request that I am not familiar with, I will do my research in order to fulfill any and all requests that you may have for that character. All I need to know is thisYour @/ name so I can write it at the beginningThe pairing you would likeWhat kind of pairing you want (fxm, mxm, fxf or multi )What kind of relationship ( parent, lover, enemy, friend, sibling, etc.)And if there are any specific things you want in the work
Relationships: Clint Barton - Relationship, Deadpool - Relationship, James Barnes - Relationship, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanoff - Relationship, Peter Parker - Relationship, Pietro Maximoff - Relationship, Reader Insert - Relationship, Sam Wilson - Relationship, Scott Lang - Relationship, Scott Lang/Reader, Steve Rogers - Relationship, T’Challa (Marvel) & Reader, T’challa - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff - Relationship, tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request, from @Ginger.
> 
> Or the one where Y/n is a new recruit for the team and Clint feels a special connection to her, like a brother and sister relationship and takes her under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! So this is a request from Ginger. Ginger, I really hope you enjoy this. And you have anymore requests please let me know. And if anyone else has any requests, fill free to let me know and I will do my best to fulfill them. So, please, comment and let me know what you think or if there is anything you wanna see. :) Until next time,
> 
> Jay
> 
> Xx
> 
> P.s., I based Y/n’s powers off of Shoto Todoroki from MHA (My Hero Academia). I don’t claim them as my own and give full credit to the writers and creators of MHA.

Y/n had been sitting for hours. The cold of the concrete had already seeped through her jeans and into her skin a while ago but she hadn’t been able to feel it. It had left as soon as it touched her body, being absorbed into the left side of her body; literally. She had been meditating since dawn, not being able to sleep. For the last few months, sleep had not come easy and the only way to cope had been to meditate. Ever since Tony Stark found her in an orphanage in South Plain Texas and recruited her for the Avengers, sleep had all been obliterated. She was grateful for Tony and the rest of the team; don’t get her wrong because without them, she would be out on the streets, homeless because she had just turned eighteen and was considered an adult. But that all was all she knew since she was three. They were her friends, family even. To be taken from the only place she knew...was distressing. It was hard to keep her emotions in check. Meaning her powers were more out of control.

“Couldn’t sleep either kid?” A gruff voice filled with amusement came from the farthest corner of the room, making her sigh in annoyance. She flicked her eye up to the corner where the voice had filtered in through, confirming what she already knew. Her eyes flitted back to the closing point, shutting him out of her view. 

“Clint.” Her voice was tepid at best, annoyance touching every part of the word. Ever since she had joined the team, she had gotten along well the whole team but especially Clint. He had become like the big brother she never knew she needed. They had shared similar stories and life experiences so they understood each other well. However, Clint did one thing that irritated her like no other. He called her kid. 

He laughed from the other side of the room, his footsteps echoing throughout the whole room as he came closer to her, shuffling slightly when he didn’t pick up his feet. He groaned as his body shifted, small pops and crackles coming from his knees. 

Y/n couldn’t help it. Giggles emitted from her body, the whole of it shaking in happy vibrations. She knew he was twenty plus years her senior but she was still amused by how her body sounded. Also surprising from how well in shape he kept his body. 

“Well at least I didn’t annoy you that much. Looks like I am rubbing off on you.” He said it with such an air of cocky confidence that Y/n scoffed through her nose, almost choking on the air the circulated through her lungs. 

“Please Clint. Of course you annoy me. You adopted me as your much younger sister. Everything you do annoys me.” She shook her head, gasping in defeat as she spied a small patch of ice fall from her left hand. Clint had distracted her; blew her concentration. She looked at him from the corner of her eye yet again, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her peripheral vision. She growled in frustration when it wouldn’t budge, small flames sparking out of her right side. “I need you leave please. I need to get back to concentrating.” 

He gasps in wounded surprise, mocking her more by holding his hand to his chest, looking at her in like she truly wounded him. “Me? Ruin your concentration? Never. I would never do that kid. Not to you.” When he saw the sparks of flame shooting up yet again, and pointed at him, he instantly shot up, straightening himself and becoming quiet serious. He could tell that something was bothering her, biting at her to the core. He always joked around with her, teased her, did everything a big brother would do. However, right now she needed more than a big brother. She needed someone to confide in. “Alright, kid. I thought you had your powers under control. What happened. You can talk to me.” 

She sighed in annoyance. He just had to irritate her while also trying to help. It was just like him. She moved just so she could face him, so she could watch his expressions. To look at his face the whole time. It would give her strength, and the comfort she needed. The comfort she always got from Clint. “I have had control of my powers since I was fifteen. I haven’t had accidents, haven’t had anybody notice or find out that I have powers, nothing. And that is how it has been for the past three years. And then Tony found me. Somehow tracked me down. Never been able to get him to tell me how he did it. The bastard. But he did. And when he did...he took me from the only home I ever knew. The only people I knew. The only family I can...I can remember having. So the past few months have been a little tough for my emotions.” 

Clint nodded but there was no sympathy or pity behind his eyes. Not that he didn’t feel it. Because he did. He knew how she felt. He had been in a similar position at her age. He knew how she felt. How helpless to her situation she must feel. But in that particular moment, the only thing that he held clear in his eyes was admiration. He curled an arm around her, bringing her s I close it was almost suffocating. He watched as her head rested against his shoulder, her chest resting in a soothing manner. “I’m not the best at advice so I’ll keep it short. Relearning control can be hard but doable. We just gotta make you a bad ass, no holds barred, take all kind of girl. And then some. We work on your strength first. The training will give both the concentration and determination you need to get your powers back under control. Then you can be as cool as me. Kid.” 

The scoff was pure and instant, the only response she could give him. But she couldn’t help it. He had to sneak the ‘kid’ in there. “You are skating on thin ice here Barton.” 

His answering laugh was palpable and raw. “I always am.” 


	2. Would you look at that ( Steve x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Y/N has a meet cute with Captain America. However, she comes with a small package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I hope you are doing well on this Sunday. I hope you have a good week and this can be a good start to the next one. So this isn't a request. However, I wanted to get the ball rolling a little bit with a one shot I made myself. One I hope you enjoy. But if you have a request, please list it down below and I will do my best to help you create it. I do have a simple request of my own. When asking for a violent or gruesome request, please try to keep it as least violent as possible. I can write the regular, mission violence or fights, stabbings. Kidnapping. Stuff like that. But stuff like torture is not something I am comfortable with. I am willing to help you as much as I can but we both have to work together in order to make it the best it can be. With that being said, most everything else is up for grabs. So if you have a request, shoot a comment down below. And don't be afraid to give me some criticism or let me know what I can do to improve or if you are liking it. See you on the other side! 
> 
> Xx 
> 
> Jay

“Mommy?” Little feet pad at the carpet, coming to the figure sound asleep on the bed above him.

She grumbles in a small protest before turning over. Eyes open to the sight of unruly curls, big green eyes looking up at her. “Good morning. What’s going on love?” Her voice is sleepy and raspy, and throat a little dry. A cough rings through the room before she sits herself up, picking her little boy up and on to the bed with her. 

His giggles are contagious, making the once quiet room bounce to life with his laughter as floated throughout the room. Y/n was wide awake by the time he had calmed down, full on the life that he had given her just from laughing. “Okay Forrest how bout you and mommy get dressed and go to Wally World?” 

She watched as his eyes light up at the mention of his favorite place. She wasn’t sure what it was with her kid and Walmart but he could spend hours in that place. It almost seemed like he would rather be there than anywhere else. He was squirming to get down, getting impatient. “Momma wanna go.” She chuckles lightly, smiling as she puts him down on the ground, watching as he runs to his room, babbling about Wally World.   
  


\- - - 

Forrest was wiggling in the cart seat, trying to pick random things as Y/n reaches for the grapes. “Forrest, sweetie you have to stop. Mommy has to be able to get the groceries.” 

“Momma want. Momma want.” Forrest was pointing at some kind of dip or something. She couldn’t see what it was exactly what it was but she knew it was something he didn’t need. But one look at those eyes, all big and pleading she grabbed the smallest carton that she could find. The answering shout of happiness was more than worth the sugar high she knew he would get from it later on.

“Okay Forrest. Now we really have to stay on track. Momma doesn’t have much money.” 

He nodded like he understood but she knew that in the end, he was just excited to have whatever was in the container. 

She continued to walk up and down the aisles, occasionally extending her arm to grab something on the list. She had zoned out at this point, being used to the routine by now. She wasn’t paying attention, not really. She didn’t have to. Not she knew the store inside and out by now. What she didn’t realize that someone else around her could be like a lost little puppy, not knowing where the heck they should or would need to go. She also didn’t realize that she may or may not have been in his way.   
  


“Fucccckkkkkk. Oh! Sorry little guy you didn’t need to hear that.”   
  


“Language.”   
  


“That’s usually my line.”   
  


“Well someone had to say it. Or sorry. Or both. I did accidentally hit you with my cart.” She finally looked up and nearly gasped out loud. Though he looked like a lost puppy, he was the best looking guy she had seen. Probably ever. He was tall, muscled up like nobodies business, and had nice light hair to compliment blue eyes that were staring right back at her.   
  


His laugh was great. It bellowed, was loud and boisterous. It made Y/n smile shyly, her hair coming in to view as she leaned her head down. Partially to hide from the cute stranger. Partially to check on Forrest. He was looking up at the stranger too, suddenly gone shy.   
  
  


“Hi little guy. I’m Steve What’s your name?”   
  


He leaned down as far as he could, surprising Y/n. He was interacting with her son. She wasn’t used to it. Normally when she met a guy, in any circumstance, if she had Forrest with her they usually ignored him to the best of their ability. And this guy; this stranger was trying to talk to him. Trying to take his time with him. 

“He’s Forrest. I’m y/n.” She felt so shy and awkward, which was unusual. She had never felt like this before, what feels like butterflies swimming around in her stomach. She barely even knows this man. And yet...

A ding came from his side of the cart, interrupting whatever was happening. He looked down briefly, concern scoring his face quickly. Gone was the smile. They hadn’t been able to have a two second conversation and yet Y/n thought there was disappointment across his face. 

“I gotta go. Work emergency l’m sorry. Look I know we haven’t talked much but I would like to. Can I get your number?” 

She giggled like a school girl, blush fueling her whole face. She could feel like rising, covering all of her cheeks. She didn’t know what made her do it but she gave him her number, almost no hesitation. 

“I’ll talk to you soon, Doll. 

_Doll._


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Scott takes advantage of being a hero for a steamy night with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott x Male Reader  
> Hello Hello Hello! So this request is from Anon on AO3 I haven't done a whole lot of bxb. Especially not recently so I may be a little rusty but I am gonna try my best. I really wanna write more BxB or GxG or poly so just let me know what you would like to see. I hope you enjoy it Anon! :D I hope I do your vision justice.
> 
> xx,
> 
> Jay

Scott had never been one for kinks. Sure, he could get into a little bit of spanking, choking, maybe even pulling his boyfriend's hair on occasion but other than that, he was pretty mundane in the bedroom. And then, something clicked. It took a while, hints too subtle at first before he began to pick up on his boyfriend's feelings. From something small like him staring a little longer as Scott got suited up, to lingering touches, caresses and even offers to massage him. Scott was taking time to observe his boyfriend more, watch as his eyes glaze over in lust every time he gets a peek at him in the suit, his lip rolling between his teeth every time Scott rolled out of the tight spandex, the top of his abs peeking just outside of his suit. The puzzle pieces were starting to come together. _He likes seeing me as the Superhero._

He started to plan; purposely getting dressed in or out of his suit in front of his boy, making sure when he was getting undressed that the sweat that had formed on his body was glistening in the light, catching his muscles just right. He was even acting oblivious to knowing what his suit was doing for y/n. It was building, the tension was palpable and strong, you would have been blind to not feel or even see it.

"What are you doing to me?" The grumble in his voice was hard to ignore.

He had just gotten back from a mission, the moonlight was streaming in their shared bedroom, his boyfriend was lounging on their bed, staring adamantly at Scott. Scott tried his best to act like a lost puppy He didn't wanna give anything away. He had his boyfriend in the palm of his hand, he wanted to take advantage of it as much as he could. "What are you talking about love? I have done nothing to you."

The innocent act was laid on thick. So thick that Scott was having a hard time keeping it together. The look on y/n's face wasn't helping; The way his eyes shined with frustration, accentuated by this big, glistening lips, all red, big and wanting. It was torture for Scott. Torture that went to his groin. He groaned to himself, biting at his lip and doing everything he could to keep his composure. He couldn't wait to pounce on him but he had to be strategic about it. He had built the moment up for the past week; he couldn't waste it by thinking with his dick.

"Oh please. You are slowly torturing me and you know it. Those muscles glistening, that tight spandex suit, those _gloves._ The whole superhero thing is sexy. And you know it. I noticed you milking it." 

Ah, so he was onto Scott the whole time. Scott had thought he was being subtle, slowly teasing him until he broke. 

"Superheroes are hot huh? What exactly is hot about it? The saving of lives? The brutal fights? The cuts and bruises?" 

He watched in satisfaction as his boyfriend gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down, his eyes flickering, watching Scott's every movement. His was prowling around y/n. His actions were predatory, careful, planned. He circled his boyfriend, watching as y/n's eyes build and darken, lust slowly burning through his pupils. 

He circled his arms around y/n's waist, maneuvering so that he has no choice but to wrap around Scott. A satisfying grunt left his mouth, warm breath fanning over his boyfriend's face. He was attacking his neck, kisses and love bites pulling small whimpers from his significant other. Scott moved to sit on the bed, keeping his baby in his lap, his hands moving on their own. He managed to get under his shirt, pulling away to watch the garment fall to the floor. "Take off your shorts baby." He had to grunt, his voice extremely husky, filled with lust. He watched in amazement, shorts joining his shirt, y/n barely moving an inch. He saw his member twitch, already half-hard and red, practically leaking.

He adjusted himself back onto Scott's lap, grinding slowly against his member, moaning softly at the feel of his hard member. He exhaled, rolling his hips over and over again. He was lost in the moment, his neck angled to give Scott more room. He needed more. Wanted more. He wanted to feel Scott's hands on him. His _gloves._ "Touch me. Baby, touch me. Use your gloves." His voice was barely there, a whisper. He couldn't take it. It all felt too good. 

Scott nearly stuttered in his movements, he hadn't expected that. He wasn't sure he had even heard him right; thought he was dreaming. But then... his hands were placed on pecs, a face full of lust looking at him, pleading with him. His fingers moved on their own accord, tweaking at nipples, his leg bouncing up, meeting every grind, every hip roll, every sigh. It was all happening at once. He ghosted his lips against y/n's neck, making the occassional little nibble. "There you go baby. You should see how good you look right now. Keep it up baby." 

Y/n couldn't focus. Everything was feeling too good. Every rub, every roll, the words. Oh god those words. Scott had never sounded so hot in a bedroom setting before. And this.. those whispers of praise had ignited something in him. He ground down hard on Scott's upper thigh, grunting softly. He rolled his hips more, lifting slightly, shivering as the feeling of gloves ghosted over his hips, light pressure emitting itself into his skin. He whimpers, a high pitched whine following after. 

"Come on baby. Look at you. So good. So good for me. I'm so close baby. Let me get you there. Cum for me baby. Cum for me. Let me see how good you can be for me. " Scott was pushing through his breaths, trying to last but his cock was twitching, probably leaking in his suit. He gripped y/n's hips tight, surely leaving bruises. He grunted in his boyfriends's ear, nibbling at it, pulling with his teeth lightly. The noise that he got out of it, gratifying. 

He felt it in his in his belly, that warm feeling, growing tighter and tighter, wanting to release. He wasn't gonna last much longer. And the way that Y/n was acting, he wasn't going to be far behind. Scott ground up one last time, his release and cum following shortly, spurting nicely on the inside of his suit, partially staining his stomach. He nibbled at his boyfriend's neck, leaving endless love bites. his gloved hand reaching down and pumping his cock, spurring him on even more. "Look how pretty you are baby. Your mouth, I love it. You are so good for me baby. Come on. Cum for me. " The whine that comes from above Scott is mesmerizing, his lovers face twisted in pure pleasure, his body twisting in absolute bliss. 

They both take a moment to come down from their highs, chests heaving against one another. There is a small pause, both of them looking solely at each other. 

"Do you think Stark pays for dry cleaning." 

Y/n looks at him for a moment, his hand slowly raising. 

"Ow! Babe!" 

\- - - 


End file.
